Hogwarts Musical
by HPlover101
Summary: Harry and Ginny get picked to sing karaoke together and realize they're awsome singers. How are they going to tell their friends this and what are they going to do when they land themselves in the callbacks at school? HPGW!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Musical

I know that a lot of people have already done something like this, I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!! So anyway you know the plot of High School Musical but this time without Troy and Gabriella. It goes as follows:

Troy-Harry Potter

Gabriella-Ginny Weasely

Chad-Ron Weasely

Taylor-Hermione Granger

Sharpay-Rebecca Stewart (Made Up)

Ryan-Draco Malfoy

Zeke-Neville Longbottom

Kelsi-Luna Lovegood

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton-Lily and James Potter (Let's assume they're still alive)

Mrs. Montez-Mrs. Weasely

Martha Cox-Lavender Brown

Skater Dude who plays cello (name unknown)-Seamus Finnigan

So this is the entire Cast!!


	2. HMCh 1 We Meet At Last

Chapter 1: We Meet At Last

In the summer of 1996, Harry was in his room thinking of the excitement he was going to do in his 6th year at Hogwarts. He wanted to see his friends right now but was stuck at home.

_Why must I stay here? _He thought. So he walked downstairs and found his mom in the living room sewing his dad's shirt. Again.

"Mom, can I visit Ron?" He asked.

"Maybe. If you help me with the laundry." She said without looking at him.

"Come on mom. I haven't seen them since the end of last year!!" He was getting a little frustrated with his mom. Every time he asked her if he can visit any of his friends, she asks him to do chores first. After that she says no.

"Since when did I say you can't visit your friends?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

"Oh. I don't know. Once…twice …all week…wait a minute, now I remember…ALL SUMMER!!" He yelled.

His mom gave him a puzzled look, and then she said, "Ok. So maybe I've pushed you to hard. But you still not going until the laundry's done and you've got your father's 'ok' to do so." She added.

Harry sighed. Then he went straight to work.

When Harry was out of earshot, Mrs. Potter grinned and whispered, "I still got it."

Harry went to the laundry room and started to throw the laundry in the washer. As he did this, he thought of what to do when he visits Ron. Playing a mock game of Quiddich, play Wizards Chess, do a countdown 'til they're 17—

_WHOA!! That's too nerdy!_ He thought. Besides, counting down to your own birthday is just…just weird.

Just as he started running the washer, he heard the door open. It was his DAD!! He slammed the lid down and ran into the living room. There he was in his work clothes from his muggle job.

"So how was work honey?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe BORING as usual." Mr. Potter, for some reason, didn't like his muggle job. He works as a real estate agent selling homes for people who need a home and are selling their own. In the wizarding world, he was an Auror.

"Hey Dad!!" said Harry.

"And here's my favorite boy in the entire world!!" said Mr. Potter and Harry threw himself on him and hugged him. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Hey dad, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Can I please go and hang out at Ron's house?"

His dad's face turned into a thinking face. Mr. Potter always does something like this.

"Well, since you asked nicely, I see no trouble of you going. That is if your mother would let you."

Mrs. Potter looked like she was gonna have a hissy fit. Then she said, "Oh, all right. You may go."

"Thanks mom! Thanks Dad!"Then he left the room. When he got out the door, he jumped and screamed with joy, grabbed his bike and headed for Ron's house.

(Author's Note: Yes!! He knows how to ride a bike. This is MY story not YOURs! By the Way, if I sound like I'm rushing to the end, tell me! I'm trying not to but I just can't help it! Anyways back to the story!)

Harry was so excited to go and see the Weasely's! He can't wait to see the look on their faces when he pops on their doorstep! He can't wait to see Ron, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, and, of course, Ginny!

A few minutes have past and he was at the Weasely's house. There he saw the eight story high house with all the nook and cranny's there are in the house. He could even here the wailing of the ghoul that lived up in the attic. Unusual for the ghoul to wail so loudly. But still, it's as muggleish as you can think of it!

Harry ran up to the doorway and knocked on the door. He waits. A few minutes past and he knocks again.

"Hello? Mrs. Weasely? It's me! Harry!" he says to the closed door, but no answer came out from the other side.

_Where would Mrs. Weasely be?_ thought Harry. He tries the knob and, for some reason, it's open! He stepped into the house and gives it a little look. There's no sign of anyone in there. Just when he was about to call his parents to pick him up, out bursts an orange cat!!

It leaps onto Harry, which makes him stumble and falls onto the floor. He looks up. It's Crookshanks!

_Apparently Hermione's here_, thought Harry. He stares at the cat and notices something in the cat's mouth. The cat opens its mouth, which causes the object to fall out. It was a note.

Harry picks up the note, opens it up and reads:

Dear Harry,

I thought that if you come to visit, you would miss us because we went to the muggle shopping mall. Mr. Weasely wanted to know what it looks like and how it functions. Since I'm a muggle, he told me to go along with him as well as the others. We're at Bloomsburg Mall, just to let you know. Anyway, if you want to find us there, go ahead. Otherwise, feel free to go back. I'm not stopping you. I'm giving this note to Crookshanks so she can hold on to it 'til you arrive. Thanks for understanding and have a nice day, Harry.

Hermione

After reading this, he pondered. Why would Mr. Weasely be interested in shopping malls? To find that out, he had no choice but to go to Bloomsburg Mall. So he ran to the bike, and headed for the mall!

**HOURS LATER:**

He went in all directions of the mall! He dared himself to go check the perfume department, women's warehouse, etc. Then he checked the shoe stores, the men's warehouse, and food court. Then he found himself in the middle of the store, next to the directory. He looked at the directory for clues as to where they might be. Then it hit him! The tools department! Mr. Weasley loves batteries and plugs!

A few more minutes later he was at the tools department! He looked everywhere and was about to give up until:

"HARRY!" said a voice.

Harry turned just in time to see Hermione waving at him. She's accompanied by Mr. Weasely (of course) and also Fred and George. The rest he has no idea where they are.

"Hey Hermione!" he said as he joined the crew.

"Harry Potter! Good to see you my lad!" said Mr. Weasely, extending a hand of gratitude. Harry took it.

"Hello Mr. Weasely! How are you today?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm having a blast! Did you know that you have to have muggle currency in order to purchase these typical everyday devises? I do say that it's fascinating! Just like the wizarding world! OOH! Lookie! Another Plug!" said Mr. Weasely in an excited voice. Apparently he's having a blast.

"Hey Harry!" said Fred.

"How's our favorite wizard?" said George.

"Umm…ok I guess." said Harry.

"Well, while you're in our possession, we just want you to know…"said Fred.

"…that we're making new Skiving Snackboxes,"said George.

"Yep. They're Chickenpox Chews."

"One bite of these little suckers and guess what happens?"

"Umm….you get chickenpox?"said Harry.

"Well, George, he still got his brain functioning," said Fred.

"BRILLIANT!"said the twins.

"By the way, Harry, if you're wondering where the others are, they're at the music department of the building," whispered George.

"And mum's at the women's place. Typical, even for her, eh?" said Fred.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go look for them," said Harry. Then after saying his goodbyes and catch ups, he was off.

**HOURS LATER:**

Harry was looking around the store, hoping to find the music department. Then he heard music. He turned and saw flashing lights in a store. Believing what he saw, he ran in.

When he got in, he saw a crowd of people dancing and singing to the songs. And right in the middle of the crowd, there was a small stage. On it were two microphones and a karaoke machine. There were two people singing a song Harry never heard before. Harry's father believed that listening to muggle music will get rid of the magic from the common witch or wizard. Harry has listened to muggle songs before and it never affected him.

People were eating cake and drinking soda there. It looked delicious. Then his stomach rumbled. He forgot he didn't have any lunch. So he decided that he'll eat some cake and then find his friends. But then he heard, "HARRY!"

Harry turned around. It was Ron. He hasn't talked to him in person since they departed from the Train Station.

"Hey Ron!" said Harry as Ron approached. "How's your summer so far?"

"It was fine until I came here. Me and Ginny got lost and so we ended up here," said Ron. Apparently Ron gets lost easily the first time he's in a place he's never been to. Harry remembered the time when they were at Hogwarts for the first time and the castle was so confusing they needed a map. How embarrassing even today!

"So where's Ginny?"

"Oh, her? She's with Luna. Apparently she came here to 'find nargles and see if they can inhabit the muggle world'," said Ron in a sarcastic voice.

"Can you be more specific?" asked Harry.

"She's over there." said Ron pointing at the corner near him.

It was indeed where Ginny was. Standing there talking and having a great time with Luna.

"Hey! If you need me, I'll be next door. At the other store next to this one. I can't stand this muggle party. It's too loud! Oh! And watch out for those lights. They go around the crowd and shine on some random boy and girl and get them to sing a song that comes from that little box on stage. So far, the singers aren't that great," said Ron and off he went.

Harry pondered at what Ron said about the lights. So he'll try not to get shined on because of one thing; he can't sing.

As he was trying to make himself disappear from the lights, the song that was playing in the background ended.

"Ok. And that was Frank and Barb singing 'I'll be there for you!" said a booming voice from the stage. Harry looked. The person apparently was the host of the party.

"So, who'll shine next?" said the host as the lights shined over the crowd. Around and around they went. Harry tried his very best to not get shined on. And just as when he was about to hide in back of a pole, there was a big light and he had to squint his eyes. It was all over. He was chosen.

"Ah, seems we have our next man. And we also have a lovely lady. Come on up you two!" said the host.

"But I can't sing! I-uhh…" Harry tried to get out of this but random hands pushed him on stage.

"OW! Well, thanks so much!"

"Harry?" said a voice.

Harry turned around. It was Ginny. She had a shocked face as if she met him for the first time.

"Ginny?!"

"Oo! You know each other, eh? Well, this'll be interesting! Start the music!" said the host and then music started. Then Harry and Ginny had a whispered conversation:

"Hey, can you sing, Ginny?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"This isn't going to end well is it?"

"I don't think so."

"Well let's not stand here and do nothing. Sing!"

"Alright! I'll do something!"

Harry didn't know what to do. He looked at the karaoke machine. He was to sing first. His heart started pounding faster than normal. So, with a big breath and a great grasp on the mic, he started to sing:

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

While he was singing, Ginny stared at him. She was so amazed that he sang for the first time and didn't mess up. She looked at the crowd. There were so many people. Eyes staring at her as if fingers were poking her. So she stared back at Harry. All her fear just disappeared as if Harry was her conscience telling her not to be scared. Then she came back to reality. She crossed her arms, hoping it'll help a little.

Harry however, was amazed himself. He never sang before nor did he ever sing in front of a crowd before. When he was done, he looked at Ginny, then was about to turn and leave. Then Ginny started to sing which made him stop:

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities

She never sang like this before. Harry stared. Then he moved back in front of the microphone and continued to sing with Ginny. Ginny kept staring at him.

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Harry and Ginny were starting to have a blast. Ginny was smiling and Harry laughed. The crowd was stunned that they're actually hearing good karaoke singers. Then they were having some discussions to themselves:

"WOW! They're really good!"

"They look like a cute couple!"

"Are they professional singers?"

"They probably took singing lessons! They're good!"

"The red-head's awesome!"

"The boy's so cute and talented!"

Harry never heard comments like these before for him and Ginny. So to liven things up a bit, they continued to sing. Ginny started to dance a little because she was getting into the beat so much!

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  


To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now Harry started to dance a little. He was having the time of his life. So as he sang, he went down to knees with the mic and just continued to sing. Ginny laughed at his goofiness as she continued to sing:

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

When the song ended, the crowd went wild! They started to applaud them. Even the host was impressed with the couple (he thought of them). Harry and Ginny, however, just stared at each other. Impressed with each other. Then they broke the silence by smiling, giggling and hugging each other.

"By the way, Ginny. Hello!"

Ginny giggled. "Hello to you too!"

**AFTER THE PARTY:**

"…so let me get this straight. You came here with Hermione and the others, wandered off from the group to look at the muggle sport equipment with Ron and then came to the party? That must have been fun," said Harry, sipping his soda.

"Oh yes. We even saw Luna. Ron wasn't that thrilled to see her here, though. She's really nice as you would know last year. By the way, where's Ron?" asked Ginny and she took a bite of her salad.

"Oh, well he said he was going to the store next to the party."

They were at the food court. After the party, they decided to go to there and get something to eat. Since Harry had muggle money, he was able to purchase a cheeseburger and fries, and a small salad, and two sodas for 17 pounds and 42 pennies.

(Author's note: I'm not British but I think pounds are the British currency right now. If you have trouble with my calculations, pleas correct me, ok? Don't go "OH MY GOD! THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY FOR 17.42 POUNDS!" I don't know how many dollars that is, ok? Back to the story.)

"So, should we go and find the others?" asked Harry.

"Sure." And so they finished their food and left to find the others.

"By the way, I didn't know you can sing. You said you couldn't!" said Ginny.

"Well I was surprised myself. Same with you," said Harry as they made their way to the escalator.

"Why thank you. You know, we might actually start a rock band," said Ginny.

Harry laughed. "Why don't we keep the singing thing a secret? Ron ran out of the building before that last song ended. You know? The one before ours?"

"Yes, I know. WAIT! Luna was there," said Ginny in a shocked voice.

"Oh it's ok. I won't tell anyone," said a voice from behind them. It was Luna. "I'm sure the nargles won't tell either. There's one floating right next to Harry."

"Oh,"

"Why don't we all go and look for the others?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. Come on you two," said Harry.

Five minutes later they found everyone else at the shoe store. Apparently they were looking for them. Mrs. Weasely had a worried face on her.

"Ginny, where were you? We were looking for you for hours!! Oh! Hello Harry! Hello Luna!" said Mrs. Weasely. She was too busy with Ginny she didn't notice the others.

"We were at the music department. There was a party there. Ron and I-" started Ginny.

"Ron told me his side of the story about the two of you being lost and ending up at the party," said Mrs. Weasely, glaring at Ron, who turned his head and blushed, "What I want is your side of the story."

"Oh! Well, we met each other there, Harry, Luna and I, and we decided to leave the party and do some catching up. You know. What we all did this summer," said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasely looked at her to see if she was fibbing. Then with a smile, she said, "Well I'm glad you got some catching up to do. By the way, the women's place is so unusual. The muggle women wear the most outrageous outfits! Some clothing have parts that don't cover places! Oh the nerve of some people!" She looked really pissed off!

"Come now, honey. That's what all the muggle women wear these days. Even the teenagers! But let's not get hasty! Let's go home and observe these interesting plugs I've gotten at the store up there. Ooo! Let's take those moving staircases!" said Mr. Weasely.

"That's an escalator, Mr. Weasely," said Hermione.

"Ooo! An EE-cal-later? What luck! Let's go!" said Mr. Weasely in an excited voice. And off he went.

"Come on, let's go," said Harry to the others, and they followed Mr. Weasely to the exit.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Ok, I'm sorry it's so long and sorry to keep you waiting. Ok. If you have any suggestions and/or corrections here, feel free to tell me. Chapter two will come another day! Thanks for reading this! Hope I didn't rush!**


End file.
